Sweet Dreams
by nat13cat
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Danny and Steve's dreams about one another. This is SLASH, and it may get a bit raunchy. :)
1. Boating

_The water was red, and for once not with blood. The tropical sun dipped below the waves, searing heat melting into comforting warmth. Danny turned his face towards the fading light, letting the heat wash over his skin, relaxing into the swaying motion of the boat. A sigh escaped his lips, fluttering into the breeze and drifting away._

_"I heard that," Danny sighed again, this time in exasperation._

_ "Heard what McGarrett?"_

_"Your sigh. You have finally surrendered to Hawaii's charms."_

_"No Steve, I was just relaxing. I'll admit to relaxing. It's warm and the boat is rocking and for once there are no guns pointed at me. It has nothing to do with this infernal island."_

_"You're lying to yourself Danno, and you know it." Danny lifted his hand, eyes still shut, and flipped off his partner. Steve laughed, that loud, goofy laugh Danny didn't hear enough. "Come for a swim with me." The cop smiled, slouching further down in the captain's chair, taking a deep breath of saline air when he was hit by something heavy, and instead of breathing in pristine tropical air his lungs filled with sweat, cheap detergent, leather, and gun powder. _

_"You are disgusting," Danny grumbled, throwing Steve's cargo pants off his face as he spun the chair, about to tell Steve off, but his rant caught in his throat. Steve was naked. Well, he might as well have been. Instead of his swim trunks, he was wearing a bright blue speedo that left absolutely nothing to Danny's imagination. Danny had always know Steve's body was ridiculous, he'd been jealous, but he'd never realized exactly how perfect it was. The sun washed over his shoulders and glistened on his abdominals, dripping gold down his legs. "Come for a swim," Steve smirked, hooking his thumb into the edge of his speedo. "Or are you scared babe?" Danny closed his mouth, which had been hanging open. It tasted fuzzy, like he'd been sleeping with it open all night. _

_With one smooth move the Navy Seal turned and dove off the slide of the boat, slicing into the water with barely a splash. Danny had been wrong. Steve wasn't wearing a speedo. _

_He was wearing a thong. _

Danny blinked, and his pillow glowered back at him. For a moment he was still on the boat, but he fell into his bed—for a moment, he was land sick.

"Uh," he groaned, rolling on to his back, smacking his lips together. His bed was the perfect temperature, so warm, like the sun on the boat. He had an hour before his alarm, and even though he was going to lose an hour of sleep, he loved knowing he could just lay here, comfortable and pleasantly hard—

Danny Williams sat up in bed, sheets swirling around him like the broken sail of a boat. He was hard, not full on, but his dick sure wasn't limp. God, he'd just had a wet dream about his boss. About Steve. Shit.

It could only be natural—the SEAL was an incredibly fit human being, and even though Danny was straight, he'd checked him out on a couple of occasions. It was just a dream anyway—it's not like he'd popped up in the office because Steve had leaned on his doorframe. He'd just take a shower and try not to picture Steve in a bright blue thong when he picked his partner up for work today. The very image made Danny chuckle, swinging his legs into the cold.


	2. Congo

_The jungle wrapped around him, hot and stifling. It wasn't Hawaii, he loved that forest—this wood was malevolent, loud and hungry, watching him with yellow eyes. This was the Congo, God he hated the Congo—close enough to home to constantly remind him of what he had left behind, but still so far away. He flipped the stick he was working on, satisfied it wouldn't give him splinters if he used it as a crutch. _

_ "Fuck," he swore as he dropped weight on his right leg, it hurt like a bitch where he'd been shot. He'd gotten shot in the back and the head too, the bullet had left a furrow under his rib, but the head shot had just nicked his ear. According to the team's medic, Cross, he was an infant with a hero's complex who needed to stop jumping in front of guns and start shooting his. _

_ He was alone at camp, which set alarms spinning in his head but he kept up his limping walk anyway. He knew he needed to get to the improvised shower, a tarp supported between four trees that filled up when it rained, and it was always raining here. If he pulled back the duct tape he could get a good stream going—_

_ A branch cracked behind him and he spun, hand gun up and locked on the intruder. It was only the screaming pain in his leg that saved the man's life, he stumbled and fell in the mud. This he remembered. _

_ "Steve," that voice didn't belong in this memory and something began to itch. A wide hand grabbed his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. There was Danny, blond hair fixed as usual, white button down, tie included present as always. There was an M4A1 slung across his back, and mud soaked his dress pants. "Steve, you're like and animal, you're damn filthy." The cop helped the SEAL to his feet, walking him to the bench/log beside the shower/tarp. _

_ "I was about to take a shower," Steve replied belatedly, unlacing his boots and shoving his socks into the soaked fabric. _

_ "Yeah, and you need one. God you smell," _

_ "I do not smell," Steve dropped his cargo pants, grabbed his walking stick, and stepped into the stream, calling out when the cold hit him. "Jesus." It was so fucking hot, you'd think that the rain would be warm. His teeth began to chatter, and he began to shake, dropping the soap into the mud. That's right, his wounds were infected. He was rotting alive. _

_ His partner sighed, removing his rifle and his shirt, but holding on to his hand gun and badge. "Let me help you Steve." Those wide hands grabbed the yellow soap out of the mud and began to rub over his shoulders, down his back, over his ass, down his legs. He felt himself growing hard as the rough hands worked his back, taking out the knots. _

_ "Mhnh," He moaned when the finger slid across the skin right under the curve of his ass. _

_ "Turn around," Danny murmured. _

Steve opened his eyes, and then closed them again, but the dream was gone. He tossed his hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Waves rolled against the shore, soft and alluring, but he was awake now, the sun was rising over the Pacific.

God, he hated the Congo, he'd had uncountable nightmares about the assailant in the woods, the dark green bandana, the piercing black eyes between the leaves that wanted only one thing. There had been no time to draw his gun, slick from the rain, no time to shout a warning. He had leapt, leapt without thinking, and gotten shot three times for his efforts—but no one had died.

It had taken barely an hour for his wounds to become infected, and he lied shivering with fever under that tarp for days. The rest of the team had moved out when he woke up. Cross had been there, helping him up and to the shower. The medic had washed him—just like Danny had in his dream.

When you're a SEAL and in the field, anything that doesn't involve the mission gets shut off. You forget the faces of your friends, the faces of your family, your address. Your libido ceases to exist in your head space, though sometimes your body disagrees.

When that happened, Steve dealt with it. But he was naked and he was being washed and he was being touched—he hadn't been touched for months. He'd gotten hard, just like he was now. He'd been so embarrassed, but too sick to do anything about it.

"Hey, hey kid," Cross has said to him, calming him down, his pants soaked by the shower. "Don't. You think this is the first time a SEAL has popped up after being touched. I've seen guys get hard for way less. There are two options here, either you solve the problem, or I will." Steve had tried to rub one out, but he just couldn't keep a rhythm going with his fever. "Kid, just let me," and there was really no room for protest because Cross wrapped his hand around his dick and began to pump.

At first Steve hadn't been so sure, but by the end he was groaning loudly into Cross's neck, digging his hand into Cross's shoulder, thrusting into the SEAL's fist. "Whoo," the man seemed rather breathless, "You sure are a vocal one." Steve had needed release, and the SEAL's rough palm brought him over the edge faster than normal.

Steve hadn't thought about that encounter in years. He'd dismissed it then, but Steve was a practical person—if someone was hot, why not?

But the dream had been about Danny, his partner. He couldn't be inserting his teammate into wet dreams.

"Fuck," Steve groaned, and finished what the dream had started.

**Hey guys! So this fic is a lot of fun to write, and I have some ideas, though I make no promises about updates. I'm planning on having Steve more okay with what's happening, while Danny is more denial—simply based on the fact Danny has had a wife and a daughter, while Steve has a once in a while fuck buddy. (The fic start's about halfway through season one). **

** About Steve's homosexual interaction with the other SEAL—I'm not sure how it is in the commando's, but I know that there is a bit of what I described in the regular forces. I'm making an assumption it carries through—but please let me know if that is not true. **

**I love McDanno though. Seriously they're sooooo sexy. **

**3**

**Nat**


	3. Driving

"_You're too ripped," Steve looked up from where he was fiddling with his phone, scrunching his nose at Danny._

_"What?"_

_"You work out too much, it can't be healthy. And stop dripping on my seats." Steve had just gotten out of the water somewhere, even though it was dusk in Hawaii as gray palm trees rolled past the windows. Danny didn't bother to ask any questions. _

_"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Steve paused, giving him a look, but Danny didn't respond. "Seriously, do you listen to your own voice or is it just background noise?"_

_"No, that's your job."_

_"I mean really? Working out isn't healthy."_

_"No, no that's not what I said, if you listened, you'd know I prefaced with too much, making it a true statement."_

_"There is no way exercising could ever be bad for you," Steve said, shaking out his hair like a dog, spraying Danny in the face, and the inside of the windshield._

_"Damnit Steve!"_

_"Oh you like that?" That cheeky bastard grinned, leaning closer to Danny and ruffling his hair violently. Water flew everywhere, hitting Danny square in the eye._

_"Christ, you're not just an animal, you're a dog," Steve laughed, sliding back into his seat, grin showing all of his teeth, something he seemed oddly self conscious about._

_"I don't understand how you ever got the idea working out is bad."_

_"Too much, working out too much! And some of those guys can't touch their arms together over their heads, or bend over to tie their shoes." Steve made his incredulous face, one of Danny's favorites. Favorite?_

He stirred slightly in his bed, but he never managed to open his eyes before sleep engulfed him like a warm wave on the beach.

_"So you're saying I'm not flexible," Danny just frowned, gunning the engine on the open highway. "Oh so now you're not talking. Well Danno, I'm very flexible," Danny snorted, releasing the gas pedal a bit. He was murdering the speed limit._

_"I'm sure you are Steve?"_

_"What? You don't believe me Danno, is that it? You think I'm a liar?" Steve had slipped into that drawl he had (Danny had not the faintest clue where he had gotten it from) where he left off the letters at the end of words-the voice Steve only used when very angry, or when he pretended to be._

"_Oh no," the cop chuckled, "I'm sure you're very flexible Steve,"_

_"I am," Danny whipped to face his partner because his voice had dropped out of mock indignant into deep and husky. His partner's face was intense, brows lowered over changeable eyes-blue and green and hazel and brown-but always dark. The SEAL's pink tongue darted out to touch his lower lip, just for a moment, those teeth he was so self conscious about visible for a second._

_He heard the zip more than felt it, blinking at his crotch in surprise as Steve's hand, scared as the rocks at the edge of the beach, popped open his pants._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Danny said, glancing frantically from the road to Steve to the hand working his hardening dick out of his boxers._

_"Proving a point," Steve dropped his gaze and leaned over the console, last remaining drops sliding around the light hairs on hairs on is tan neck. "Now drive Danno."_

_Silken, wet warmth engulfed his dick and his breath hitched, car jerking in it's lane. There was nothing Danno could say as Steve wrapped his lips around his suddenly hard cock. The SEAL was contorted over the console, balanced and brace in a way that managed to give him the best angle for a blow job. Steve's tongue flicked the base of Danny's head a couple of times before he began to bob, compressing his cheeks at just the right moments._

_"Uhh, God, Steve I'm, fffffff, driving-oh." Steve took him so far he hit the back of his throat and the commando hummed, and Danny couldn't help but close his eyes._

_"Mmh," Danny began to speed up, passing cars by cutting into on coming traffic, taking 35 mph corners at 80. "Unh," Steve stopped deep throating him to run his tongue up and down Danny's dick, grabbing the edge of Danny's hip for balance as they swerved. He paused for a moment, breathing gently on his head, setting Danny squirming._

_"Grab my hair Danno. Come on, grab it. Where's that unbridled anger?" Danny grabbed Steve's hair, narrowing missing sending them off a cliff. He guided the dark brown hair down, and then up again. God it felt so good. _

_"Steve," he dragged out the name, letting it stretch off his tongue as he squirmed in his seat._

_"Oh, you like the babe?"_

_"Yes, Yes I do, very much actually."_

Danny stopped talking, his car was gone, the road was gone, and his bland white ceiling replaced it. He was in bed, hands fisted into his sheets, not Steve's dark hair.

"Fuck."

**I love the idea of Steve giving Danny a risky driving blow job-inspired by this very short fic I read about a cargument about Steve's flexibility which ended up with a bj-I added a bit more detail. (I don't remember the name) At this point Danny is beginning to realize the thong dream wasn't a fluke.**

**3**

**Nat**


	4. Beach

_It was dark. There was no moon, a storm was brewing over the sea, blocking out the silver light. The stars overhead were still visible, but just barely, winking blue and red and white. The waves rolled in, hissing across the sand, tumbling rocks in their wake, foam sliding back into the ocean. _

_Steve sighed, hands falling to where his utility belt used to be. Instead, they hit air and fell, for lack of a better option, into his pockets. He could still feel it—the shake of his gun, the heat of the barrel, the splatter of blood as he shoved the butt into a terrorist's skull. Steve's eyelids drooped, about to succumb to the memory, fall back into the adrenalin, the rush of the fight, the fear of death. _

_"Hey babe," Danny's sarcastic voice broke the monotony of the sea. Steve turned, plastering a smile on his face, hiding the memory, hiding the rush. "The party's inside." _

_"I'll be in, in a minute," Steve turned back to face the ocean, gulping in the fine mist that thickened the air. He couldn't go back in, not yet. He could still feel the war, the never ending fight—it was pumping through his heart. _

_Instead of turning back, like he expected, feet slipped out of leather loafers and padded across the sand, nearly silent, but not quite. _

_"I brought you a beer," Danny swung the brown bottle forward, not looking at Steve, but at the ocean and the storm boiling where the water fell into the sky. _

_"Thanks," Steve took the bottle, and they clicked the necks like they always did, kicking back a swig. They stood in silence for a few moments, something Steve wasn't used to, especially when Danny was involved. He was just about to speak when his partner's voice hit the atmosphere. _

_"It's hard, sometimes," a wave hit the beach, nearly touching their bare feet. Danny turned to face him, half of his face orange from the light of the house, the other half blue, from the stars and ocean and night. "I mean, I've never been a soldier, but I get it Steve. I've seen horrible things, done some horrible things too. Sometimes…" he waved his hand in the general direction of the house, where Kono's laugh speared the air. "It's hard." Danny made a small groaning noise and pressed the bridge of his nose with his beer bottle. "Ah sorry. I didn't mean to get all-"_

_"No, no, I get it," Steve cut him off, grabbing his partner's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Their eyes met, and Danny's summer day blue was visible even in the dark. _

_Then, they're kissing. Steve discarded his beer in the sand and slid his hand from Danny's shoulder to his neck, digging his fingers into the blonde's hip. Danny's hands grabbed at Steve's back, lip soft and wet between the SEAL's own. Steve dragged his teeth across the tender flesh, and Danny's hands fisted in his hair, pulling him down, pulling him closer. Steve's tongue slipped into Danny's mouth and the blonde's lips wrap around it, sucking at it gently. Steve groaned, digging his fingers into Danny's flesh, pulling him as close as he could, pressing his body against his partner's solidity. Danny's mouth glided form his, sliding down his neck, each kiss warmer and wetter than the last until he sucked at one spot and Steve tightened. Danny chuckled and began to lavish attention on the spot, wide hands gripping Steve's waist as he nipped and licked and kissed. _

_"Danno," Steve moaned, trying to move, but Danny held him in place. _

_"What are you guys doing out here?" Chin called in the distance, but Steve didn't care, palming Danny's ass, gasping when Danny bit him, hard. _

_"Shh Steve, keep quiet. Do you want to get busted?" _

_"I, I, ah, Danny, fuck," Steve moaned as Danny rolled their hips together, erection hard against his thigh. _

_"What did I just say?" Steve nodded in response, not trust his mouth, taking Danny's hand, presumably to find a quiet stretch of sand. _

_"Danny,"_ Steve awoke as he reached for his friend's lips with his own, mouth catching nothing but empty air. He blinked at his ceiling, faintly confused as to where Danny had gone before the fog of sleep cleared from his mind. He fell from his elevated position, pillow puffing around his head. One dream he could sell as a fluke. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Steve hadn't had such a sex charged dream in, well, a very long time.

What was worse was that Steve wanted nothing more than to fall back into the dream, forget about his war and his empty house. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it close, not even pretending not to clutch it like a lifeline. He craved touch, any sort of touch. It had been months since another human being had run their hands over his skin, months since anyone had looked at him with anything close to love.

Well, except for Danny. Now that he thought about it, his partner was the only one who touched him, even if it was a casual touch on the arm, or an accidental brush of thighs. Steve groaned into his pillow.

"What are you doing to me Danny?"

**Not super-sexy, but more meaningful. Poor Steve—he's so lonely. I'm so cruel to him. **

**3**

**Nat **


	5. Shoveling

_He was shoveling snow. Danny hadn't shoveled snow for years, not since moving to Hawaii. It was heavy snow too, more slush than the stuff they touted on Christmas cards. Christmas, that's what it was. That's why he was back in NJ, to see family for a few days. Or maybe he was remembering a Christmas from a long time ago, the one when Rachel tried to roast a ham and nearly burnt the house down. _

_"This sucks. This really sucks Danny. You did this for how many years?" _

_"My entire life Steve, my whole life until Rachel dragged me to that god forsaken island you call home." _

_"God forsaken?" Steve blanched as he hefted a chunk of snow/ice over his shoulder, out of the drive way and into the yard. "I'm pretty sure anyplace that gets weather like this is god forsaken, not Hawaii. We don't get two feet of snow in a twenty-four hour period and then, what is it doing now Danny, oh yes, it's _raining_. It's thirty degrees! It should _not _be _raining_." Danny laughed, despite the strain on his back as he hefted his own chuck of frozen water out of the way. _

_"What is this Steve? Is the super SEAL complaining about what? About a little cold water? During Hell week didn't you have to sit in the surf for twelve hours and not move?" _

_"That was a beach," Steve grumbles, shoving his shovel into the ice that crusted between the snow and the asphalt. "This is your driveway in the middle of Hell." _

_"I seem to remember that Hell is hot babe. Hot like Hawaii." _

_"I still don't understand how you could like this," Steve slams his shovel into the snow bank and gestures at the surrounding houses, power lines, the roar of an airplane as it flies through the clouds to land at Newark or JFK. "More than Hawaii. I mean it's gray Danny. Everything is gray." _

_"And everything in Hawaii is green," Steve was really horrible at shoveling, and Danny began to clean up his mess. _

_"Yes Danny. People like the color green." _

_"Well, maybe I like gray." Steve ripped his shovel out of the snow in exasperation. _

_"You're unbelievable. Completely unbelievable." _

_"And you need to get back to shoveling. Your work so far has been shoddy at best Commander McGarrett." Danny couldn't help but grin at the affronted face Steve made as Danny criticized his skill at a task he had never performed before in his life. Steve crossed his arms, revealing his wrists in the winter coat that was really too small for him. It was Danny's old coat, he recognized it now. _

_"My shoveling is perfectly adequate," Danny snorted, walking over to Steve digging his shovel into the slush at his feet, collecting enough on the blade and displaying it to his partner. "See this? This is not adequate. This is poor." And Danny dumped the slush on Steve's soaked combat boots—he obviously didn't possess any real winter boots. _

_Before Danny could react, Steve bent down, shoved his glove into the snow pack, came up with a clump, and promptly smashed said snow chunk into the side of Danny's head. The SEAL was grinning like an idiot too, that goofy smile of his plastered on his face. "Oh, it's on now," Danny smarted, trying to hide his own grin with false anger. _

_"What's on—" Steve had no chance to finish his sentence as a snowball smacked him right in the face. "Oh, god, that does not taste fresh, is this stuff poisonous?" _

_"I don't know, you tell me," and Danny hit him in the face with another snowball. When the ice crystals were wiped away, Danny was startled by the aggressive expression there. It was Steve's SEAL face, modified only by a mischievous glint in his changeable eyes. _

_"So it's war," and Steve scooped up more snow and began pelting Danny with half formed ice balls. Danny attempted to use his shovel to block but it was futile. _

_"Ow! Hey! Steve!" He laughed, tossing his shovel aside and making a break for it, vaulting over his still snowed in car, the Chevy from Hawaii, oddly enough. He tried to run through the backyard, but the snow was too deep and he ended up on open ground, slogging through nearly waist deep snow. Even Steve was slowed by the amount of Christmas cheer, but he managed to continue to pelt Danny with ice. Knowing he was stuck, Danny began fighting back, winging chunks of semi-solid slush over his shoulder as he fake ran, laughing all the while. _

_"Gotchya," Danny jumped, having failed to realize exactly how close Steve had gotten, whipping his head back. He had just enough time to catch the maniacal grin as the SEAL tackled him around the waist and they went down in a puff of powder. _

_"Fine, fine, you win you over aggressive freak," Danny spit out snow, rolling over so he wouldn't be suffocated. _

_He rolled right into Steve's changed expression. Those suddenly very blue eyes were staring at Danny's lips, and Danny felt his partner's thighs tighten around his hips. Snow slid down Steve's dark hair, but he had stopped smiling, instead his slightly blue lips were parted, frosted breath billowing into the small space between them. _

_Danny was suddenly aware of how very alone they were, half buried in the snow, surrounded by a high fence, and neighbors on vacation, most likely in Hawaii. _

_Danny opened his mouth to say something, he had no idea what, but Steve had other ideas. _

_"Mhmph!" was all that got out as Steve pressed their mouths together. His skin was cold and cracked, but his tongue was hot and wet, and Danny chased it with his own, rubbing them together. They paused for a moment and Danny took a deep breath before Steve was back, dragging his teeth across Danny's lower lip and sucking at it gently. Danny sucked at Steve's tongue as his partner shoved into his mouth, seemingly wanting to play tonsil hockey. Danny had no objections, giving all he got, despite his slight protest when Steve shifted his weight to grab Danny's hair (and mess it up), deepening the kiss further._

_"Mmm," Steve moaned into the kiss, and Danny realized exactly how excited his partner was getting. He pulled away. _

_"I, uh," Danny started and didn't finish because Steve's gloved stroked from his temple down the side of his face. _

_"Shh, Danno, Don't. Just, just feel," Steve pressed down on top of him, dropping nearly all of his weight down on top of Danny, compacting the snow even farther. Those dark eyes stared into Danny's as Steve began to move, thrusting up into Danny through their completely soaked and freezing jeans. Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder to push him off, but then he felt the man's boner against his ass, and he grabbed at Steve's shoulder for another reason. The SEAL seemed to find the perfect position where he could hump Danny and create the great friction between his weight and Danny's dick. _

_"Oh god," Danny groaned and let his head lull back into the snow. "How are you even hard? It's so fucking cold." Steve chuckled breathily as Danny let out another strangled moan, the steady pounding against his ass lifting him up as well. _

_"It's 'cause I'm so fucking hot." _

"You can be such an ass someti—" Danny stopped speaking, blinking at his bedroom. His sheets were all on the floor, that's why he was had been so cold.

"Again Danny Williams? Really?" He was still half hard. What the hell, might as well finish what Steve-err-dream Steve, had started.

**Hey all! Happy Valentine's day! Just a fluffy sexy piece for you. As stated earlier, updates won't be very frequent on this fic, they'll just sort of happen when I'm inspired. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**3**

**Nat **


End file.
